


Bulletin

by mayachain



Series: The airport series [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stargate, Business Partnerships, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Interviews, Loyalty, M/M, POV Outsider, established but not public, hard feelings, innovation, low-key relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dr. McKay, it has been six months since McKay Incorporated entered into negotiations with Sheppard Industries about cooperation regarding the development of so-called S.E.A.s."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our blessings one by one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047463) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



> S. – attached please find an unedited excerpt from my interview with McKay Inc.’s Dr. Rodney McKay. OMG, can we print that? Please, please tell me we can print that.
> 
> N.W.

 

 **N.Walden:** Dr. McKay, it has been six months since McKay Incorporated entered into negotiations with Sheppard Industries about launching a cooperation regarding the development of so-called S.E.A.s, that is, Solar Engine Airplanes. Sources within both companies have been incredibly close-mouthed, but according to press releases both sides seem confident that you will be able to begin within the next month. This would clearly indicate that negotiations are going well. Yet according to various sources you have refused to have a single direct conversation or even be in the same room with Patrick David Sheppard, junior _or_ senior.

 **R.McKay:** Yes, that’s true.

 **N.Walden:** You confirm that you have not spoken to either the CEO or Second of the company with which you are about to start what has rightly been called the most ambitious project within aviation of the century?

 **R.McKay:** Not just aviation; the technology we’ll be developing along the way will be applicable in more fields than you can possibly imagine. But yes. I haven’t.

 **N.Walden:** Sources say that either Sheppard Industries has sent one of their top managers as a mediator or you yourself have sent Radek Zelenka. At one point, you've even been reported to have left the premises when it became apparent David Sheppard had come to attend a meeting.

 **R.McKay:** That would be correct.

 **N.Walden:** …Why?

 **R.McKay:** Because I hate them.

 **N.Walden:** …You _hate_ them?

 **R.McKay:** Yes. I hate them.

 **N.Walden:** By ‘them’ you are referring to Patrick Sheppard and David Sheppard personally?

 **R.McKay:** Yes.

 **N.Walden:** And still you approached their company to complete the S.E.A. project in cooperation with your own. Completely with the understanding that you would never be in the same room or even correspond via letter throughout the negotiations and beyond.

 **R.McKay:** I did. Just because I hate them doesn’t mean their company isn’t the best choice for the task. And they’d have been completely out of their minds to let the contract go to Highward and Meyers.

 **N.Walden:** So you don’t have a problem with their management style?

 **R.McKay:** If I had a problem with the way they’re running the company said company wouldn’t be the best option available to us. I have no idea, nor do I care, how they deal with their employees on a day-to-day basis. I hate them, but I’m not going to let my personal feelings get in the way of scientific progress.

 **N.Walden:** You’re saying that your conflict with the Sheppards is entirely personal.

 **R.McKay:** It is. And that's all I'm giving you about it. _They_ know what they've done, or at least they should. I don’t particularly care if they actually do. If they don’t, I’m not telling them in an interview, or... no, I've got nothing to say to them at all.

 

.


End file.
